DragonBall Z: Steps To A Hero
by LovelySheree
Summary: This take place after my first fan fiction 'DragonBall Z: Life Goes On' Please read this one after you have read 'DragonBall Z: Life Goes On' Otherwise this one will be very confusing! Please read and review! -Dbzf53
1. Chapter 1: The Pain It Takes

**WARNING****:** Please do not read this unless you have read 'DragonBall Z: Life Goes On' Thanks! Have fun reading this next adventure!

Chapter 19: The Pain It Takes

( Five years have passed. Rohen is ten and Pan is fourteen. Rohen still hasn't become a super saiyain yet either. )

"Yes keep it up! Your almost there!" Gohan was yelling to Rohen. Rohen was powering up and was so close to becoming a super saiyan. He kept trying and trying but nothing was keeping him going. Nothing made him strive for the power. Even when he pictured everyone dying at the feet of an enemy. It just didn't fit. It wasn't real enough. "Keep it up, Rohen!" Rohen heard his father's chants from below. If only he could get it. Just for a second. Just for a moment. Then he would be okay! But this, this isn't what he wanted! Nothing he thought of of anything he was told was helping him! He was fed up with it! And with those final thoughts in his head he let out a roar and 2 large energy waves shot out and kit the mountain terrain. "You almost had it, son." Gohan said with a half smile, noticing his son's frustration.

"No." Rohen stated. "I didn't. And you know that!" He screamed. _ 'Everyone has done it! Everyone! And I can't even grasp it!'_

Gohan was taken aback by this but instead of yelling back he only sat down on a rock and offered Rohen to sit with him as well. "Son, When I was your age I had gone through a lot." Gohan looked Rohen in the eyes. "And I wanted my life to be normal. Without anything trying to threaten the wellbeing of my family. It took a while for me to understand that ,that, this life were living now, wouldn't ever happen to me. But you see? Here I am. Still alive and well, living a normal, wonderful life." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the rock he sat by with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. "Everything falls into place. Just give it time…"

Rohen looked up at the sky. He didn't bother closing his eyes. "But thats it dad. Everything has fallen into place already. I don't have anything to fight for. I mean nothing, _nothing_, has happened that has put me, or family, in a life or death situation. Nothing is scary enough. Nothing is hard enough. Nothing pushes me to my limits. Nothing is _real_ enough dad." And with that he looked at his father who now, had his eyes open.

"Maybe…" That was all he said. That was all Gohan could say. He knew he could say more but he wanted his son to fight this battle. It would make him stronger. Just like he wants… "Trust me though, It will happen. It just takes time, Rohen." And then Gohan closed his eyes again.

"Yeah…" Rohen then too closed his eyes.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Night Mom. Night Dad." Rohen got up off the couch and started walking towards his room.

"Night, Rohen. Have a nice sleep." Videl said as she moved positions on the couch so that her feet were where Rohen were.

"Night." Gohan said with a gentle smile.

(Pan was at a friends house where she is spending the night.)

Rohen walked up the stairs then down the hall and walked into his room. He laid in bed a while before finally falling asleep. He drifted off , Ginto a dream…

"Now, die!" A heavy an low voice yelled. "… Gohan!" A tall figure was holding onto Gohan's head. His feet were barely touching the ground and his blood was everywhere. A long and and dark arm flexed and tightened it's fist. Then, in a final blow, punched, Gohan. His hand went strait though his body and then he dropped him. Gohan laid there, motionless, on the ground, a hole through his body.

"NOOOOOO!" Rohen yelled. "FAAAAATHERRRRR!" He screamed so hard as the tears fell faster down his face.

"And what do you think screaming is going to do? Huh? Your no treat to me boy!" The figure spoke.

"You… How dare you!" Rohen glared at the dark shadow. It lingered over him and waved above his face. "You'll regret that!" He screamed

"Oh will I?" A long dark arm rose above him and prepared to make a finish move. "And how will that work huh? You can't hurt me!" It yelled. Then it through it's long dark arm at Rohen's face. But something stopped it.

"I said, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! I WILL REVENGE MY FATHER!" Rohen's arm stopped the blow. His pupil's were no longer in his eyes and his hair began to rise. Energy was twisting and surging through the air around him and lightning echoed his rage, while the thunder rolled in his cry. Slowly his pupil's came back except they were no longer black with a blue ring, they were a greenish blue color a solid circle. He raised his head so that he could see the figure's face. "Funny thing is…" Rohen let out a faint chuckle. "I don't even care if I die trying. GAAAAAAHHH" And with that his hair shot up and ignited with light. He was a super saiyan.

"Wh-Who-Who are you!" It cried.

"Who am I? I am the one who helps those who cry out for it. I am the flame that lit the torch. I am the light that guides the lost. I am the son of a hero. The Son Of The Man You Just Killed! And I won't EVER stop until you PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" His energy shot up everywhere. His body bulked and his mind grew fogged. Then only thing that was clear to him now was that he needed revenge. He would get revenge!

"Wha-!" Rohen shot up from his covers, sweat was dripping from his face.

**Ooooo! A cliff hanger! Oh well… at least it's not a horrible one. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Dbzf53**


	2. Chapter 2: The Strength You Need

**Chapter 2: The Strength You Need**

"Wha-!" Rohen shot up from his covers, sweat was dripping from his face. "That was- That was so_ real!"_ He said. "Was- was it real?" He looked around and saw everything was in order. "I'm going to train… To get my mind off things…" He sat up and walked to his closet and pulled out an grey gi with a light blue undershirt. "Time to train." He said as he walked out of his room and then out the door.

Gohan laid peacefully in his bed with Videl rapped in his arms when something, or someone, awoke him. He looked around and noticed an energy signal rising rapidly. "Rohen?" Gohan said half shocked. His power was flying through the roof. Videl began to stir, then, she rolled over and met Gohan's eyes.

"Woah!" She said a little shocked to see Gohan's face so close. "Oh, hey, Gohan." She said and let out a smile.

"Hey, I'm going to go see what Rohen is up to…" He said as he got out of bed and put some sweats on.

"What? Why? it's so early I sought he's even up." She said.

"Nope, he's up. And training. That's why I going to check on him." He had a little hint of worry on his face but tried to hide it from Videl.

"Okay then…" She said as she turned to switch positions on the bed. Gohan walked out of the room then he heard her again.

~Make sure he's alright, okay?~ She said.

~Yeah, no problem.~ He said with a smile.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Rohen was powering up rapidly. He almost had it! He could almost feel it! "I have to get STRONGERRRR AHHHHHHH" He screamed. Then he saw a flash. Not outside but in his mind. It was his father. His lifeless father lying on the ground. Dead. He saw a shadow grow bigger and linger over him. He only felt scared. Then, right then, something clicked, all he could think about was that he needed to protect them. Everyone. All of his friends and family. If he didn't get stronger they would die. That thought kept repeating itself in his mind. _ 'Their all going to die!' _Then his eyes widened and his hand tightened into a hard fist "I'm going to loose them all!" He screamed. "I'm going to loose them AAAAALLLLL!" He screamed again exept this time a yellow light flickered in his hair and his eyes grew dim. His energy grew faster and faster until it slipped. All of his emotion was wiped away exempt his anger and rage. The anger and rage stayed their and he held onto them tight. _'Never! NEVER!' _ He thought "NEVER WILL I BE THAT WEEK AGAIN!" He screamed. His energy inside and outside erupted and exploded and his anger was uncontrollable. He felt his whole self slipping and his old self was slowly vanishing. His hair turned yellow and his eyes changed color. He was almost completely gone until he heard a voice.

"Rohen! Calm down! What your feeling isn't wrong but it is consuming you! Don't forget you friends! Don't forget your family! Remember them Rohen! Hold onto them and don't let go!" Gohan yelled over the loud sound of energy exploding.

"AHHHHH" Rohen screamed. Then his energy fell. His body ached and he was falling out of the sky when, Gohan flew up and caught him. "Good job, son…" His voice trailed and Rohen then fell asleep in his father's arms. Tiered, drained, and sore.

When Gohan walked in to the house he set Rohen down onto the couch then Videl walked in. "What was that! Rohen!?" Videl looked up at Gohan then back down to their son. "Gohan is he alright!?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. He's fine. In fact, he's even better then fine! He did it, Videl!" He said with a small, but proud, smirk on his face. "He turned into a super saiyan!" He said to make sure she got what he was saying.

Videl's eyes widened. "He did? Do you know how?"

"I don't know. He fainted before I could talk to him about it." Gohan looked at his wife. "Now were going to train a little harder though. Once he gets to a super saiyan two, then we can work on sparring matches in the gravity chamber and other details." Gohan mostly said this to himself, but, since Videl was there, he decided to talk out loud.

Videl smiled. "Well…" She looked at the kitchen. "I guess he's going to want breakfast when he wakes back up…" She said the signed at the thought of cooking for 3 hungry saiyans.

"Yeah!" Gohan grinned and sat on the couch.

****LATER THAT MORNING****

"Huh?" Rohen sat up on the couch.

"Morning lug-nut." Pan was sitting on the couch with pancakes on her plate.

"Wait, Pan?" Rohen was a little confused.

"No, Rohen. I'm the delivery guy and I'm sitting on your couch eating pancakes." She said sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha, Pan. Where's Dad?" He asked.

"In his office. Why?" She asked.

"Cause last thing I remember is fainting and falling out of the sky right befo-" He stopped and turned around to face Pan again. "Right before I went super!" He said his grin widening.

"You're kiddin' You got to super saiyan! Nice, bro!" She said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" And with that he ran up to his dad's office. "Dad?" He peaked around the door frame to see his father there working at his desk filling out some papers.

"Oh hey, son. I was expecting to see you." He turned around and saw his son there with a big smile. Gohan smiled as well. "So how does it feel?" He asked.

**So that's it for chapter two! Thanks for reading I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Please read and review! Thanks. The next chapter will be called, ****_Chapter 2: How Much It Hurts_**

**-Dbzf53**


	3. Chapter 3: How Much It Hurts

Chapter 3: How Much It Hurts

"It felt incredible! Unreal! I- I- I can't even begin to explain it!" Rohen cheered.

"Well then we'll start early tomorrow morning. I'll see just how far you have gotten." Gohan smiled and got up out of his chair. When he walked past Rohen he patted his head. "I'm proud of you, son." He said and walked out.

Rohen had a smile full of pride on his face. Not only had he become a super saiyan, but he also made his father proud of him. Not that he never _was, _but it was always nice having that boost of pride in your blood. "Yeah! You bet!" He went back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Pan and was watching a T.V. show. (You pick what or whatever… I don't think it really matters what T.V. show he's watching. The only reasons people write that out is to fill up space in their writings… waaaaiiit a second. Dang I'm doing that aren't I? Yep, yes I am. I'll stop. Back to the story!)

"So Rohen?" Pan was eyeing her brother. "If becoming super saiyan increases your strength times ten, then, if you were to become a super saiyan when you had a stronger normal state, then you would become a stronger super saiyan when you transform. You follow?" Pan looked him strait in the eye at the last sentence.

"What? Well, I guess I haven't ever thought of that before. I don't know, Pan. Though, Dad and I are going out to train tomorrow morning. Maybe if you come you can find out for yourself!" Rohen sated.

"Yeah. Maybe. Though knowing, Dad, he's going to wake up before the other side of the world does!" Pan through her hands in the air. "I don't get how getting up is so easy for him!" She signed and leaned back in her chair. "Oh well…"

Just then Videl walked into the room. "So, I hear we have a new member of the super saiyan club, eh?" She said as she walked beside him and gave him a loving nudge.

Rohen did the famous 'Son Grin' and sheepishly replied. "Yeah, I guess so…" He chuckled.

****THE NEXT MORNING** **

"Rohen. Get up!" Gohan was sitting on the edge of Rohen's bed and shaking him lightly.

Rohen mumbled. All Gohan could make out was a few words. "No…That's my milk…Not fair…You dirtily little Cookie-Stealer!" He turned around and swung his fist which met Gohan's right leg. Rohen's eyes shot open. "Wait, what?" He said. "Dad?"

"Come on. It's time to train. Get ready okay?" Gohan got up off the bed and tied his belt on his fighting uniform.

"Okay ready!" Rohen said as he walked out of his bedroom door.

Gohan smiled. "Good!" He said as they walked out the house. _'Stay with me on this training, Rohen. It's going to be hard but it needs to be done, you're ready to face more pain.' _Gohan felt terrible even saying that thought. However, he was right. It was a necessary necessity in fighting.

Rohen walked outside and met up with his father. "Common dad give me the best you got!" Rohen said playfully.

"Woah! Hold up! You have to learn how to _control _a super saiyan first, squirt." He said. Rohen slouched and sighed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot." He sighed again.

"Well, then lets get started. First off," Gohan walked up to Rohen. "What made you turn into a super saiyan?" He asked.

Rohen's fist clenched and his energy started to rise. "I saw… I saw, you, Dad." He said. Tears beginning to swell up i his eyes.

"What?" Gohan was taken aback by this. "What do you mean I'm fine?" He asked.

"It.. it was a dream. I saw something take you away from me. It killed everyone! It only let me live so that he could toy with me!" His energy was beginning to turn yellow. "I- I can't let that happen. Don't you understand!?" Rohen screamed. "I don't want to loose you all to someone who is so low!" He looked in his fathers eyes. "I need to become powerful enough so that, that _won't _happen." He said calmly. His hair shot up yellow and eyes changed. "And with is power…" He looked down at his hands. "It isn't enough. And I need to become powerful…" He then looked up at his father again. "And I don't care how much it hurts…" He said. A single tear escaped from his eye.

"Fair enough" Gohan said. Understanding his son's pain completely. "Then how about you try and hit me?" Gohan said. Turning into Super Saiyan two. He smirked. "If you can."

**I know… This chapter was short… But here's the thing. I'm doing another fanfic at the moment. It's called "Field Trip For Lovers" So check it out if you want. There is no lemon in it. I don't like that crap. Anyway, What I'm saying is that I might not get the chapters out as soon as I usually do considering I don't do this for a living and I'm working on another fanfic. However, I would love to hear some ideas about what should happen. Please tell me! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Dbzf53**


End file.
